Never Been Kissed Jacob Black
by xxcrazyangelxx
Summary: Lily Madison is just another average girl. She goes unnoticed by most guys in her school. But what happens when one day the boy she's been head over heels for since Freshman Year finally notices her?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lily Madison and I have never been kissed. The last time a boy noticed me was Jason Cooper in the 2nd grade. The last time I had a boyfriend was Derek Anderson in the 1rst grade. The last time I noticed a boy was yesterday morning walking to homeroom.

The last time he noticed me was..never. Well there was that one time he asked me for a pencil, but I guess that doesn't count because he didn't even look directly at me.

I sighed as I adjusted me glasses and walked to my locker. I put in my combination and grabbed my books for 2nd period. I slammed my locker shut and walked to English. I was halfway there when I saw the one and only Jacob Black. My crush since Freshman Year. He was leaning against a locker flirting with Chelsea Daniels.

How I longed for him to be that interested in me. I couldn't even get him to look at me. I was invisible. If he only knew that I'd give anything in the world for him to smile at me, put his arm around my shoulder, just to have him acknowledge the fact that I'm alive would be enough.

I slammed into what felt like a wall.

"Hey! Watch where you going nerd."

I looked up to see a large senior boy sneering down at me.

"S-sorry."

He smirked at me and walked away not bothering to help me with the books I'd dropped when I'd bumped into him.

When I'd finally picked up all my books the bell rang, and I hadn't even started walking.

This is gonna be a long day, I thought as I rushed to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Second period was longer than usual. Even though Jacob had that class with me it was torture because I had to watch him pass notes with Ashley L., wink at Breanna M. and then one time I thought he'd turned around to talk to me, it turned out that he was talking to Renee N. who sat right behind . When the bell finally rang I was the first one out. I was just about to head in the direction of my locker when I looked down and noticed I was missing something. My copy of Pride and Prejudice. I turned on my heel and headed into the class room. I looked down to balance my books and the minute I looked up my nose smashed into something and my nose started to hurt.

My hand flew up to cover my nose causing me to drop all my books. I felt a warm liquid sticking to my hand.

I tried looking up and saw what seemed to be Jacob Black. Oh boy.

"Are you ok?" His voice sounded slightly amused.

"Ow." Was all I could manage.

"Oh my god. Are you bleeding?" His voice now held a sudden urgency to it.

"I think so." I mumbled. He started to look confused so I tried to nod.

"Ew." I heard Renee N. say behind him. "Jake I don't like seeing blood." Her and her squeaky voice were getting annoying real fast.

"Uh..Just go to class."

"Well, where are you going?"

"I'm taking er..What's your name?"

"Lily." Hopefully he heard me so I wouldn't have to repeat myself. I was in too much pain.

"Lily. Huh, I like that name..Anyway I'm taking Lily to the nurse's office."

"Oh. Ok."

This was a dream. Jacob Black leaving Renee N. to take me to the nurse's office. But usually in my dreams I was in a beautiful gown and he was my prince, the whole thing is basically Cinderella. But in my dream I was NOT bleeding.

"Come on."He picked up my books with one hand and put his other on the small of my back to lead me down the hall.

"Soooo...Last couple of days I've noticed you've been staring at me."

"What! No I haven't! What are you-?"

"Sssh calm down. That's bad for the nose bleed."

I didn't respond and looked ahead until we reached the nurse's office.

When we walked in Mrs. Johnson asked Jacob what had happened and he told her about how I'd bumped into him.

I jumped onto her mat and waited patiently as she put the nose plugs in my nose.

"Ok keep your head tilted." She smiled at me and left. I leaned the back of my head on the wall.

Jacob walked in and sat in the chair opposite me.

"So, you doing ok?"

I simply nodded.

There was silence and then,

"Do you like me?"

I decided to play stupid.

"Sure I like you. I think you're a nice person. Even though I just really met you. You seem cool. N i ce person, very-"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"No Jacob. I don't like you." I lied.

"Why?"

"Well one because you just learned my name and we both just met each other. Two the only thing I really know about you is your name. Three every time I see-"

"Do you think I'm cute?"

"Ugh. Stop cutting me off."

"Do you?"

"I suppose your..attractive."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well then, I suppose your attractive too." He grinned at me, set my books on the table, kisesd me on the cheek and left the room leaving me confused.

"What just happened?" I asked no one.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent most of the day thinking about Jacob. When I saw him in the hallway he just stared at me. A fraction of me was confused, another part of me was excited that he was finally paying attention to me and another part of me was angry and wished he would say something. He hadn't talked to me since the nose bleeding incident. Not that I expected him to.

When I got home no one was there so I assumed both my parents were at work. I went into my room and went through my usual routine . Homework, reading and studying. Since I didn't have much of a social life I stayed at home memorizing all my school books. Halfway through my math notes I remembered Jacob. I put my hand on the cheek he'd kissed.

I wonder why he did that. Kissed my cheek. Me, who he'd noticed only because he'd made my nose bleed. A nose bleed. What would have happened if I'd taken my book with me instead of accidentally leaving it. I'd probably still be invisible. I put my book on my desk and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. With my luck Jacob probably would go back to ignoring me tomorrow. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but all I saw was Jacob's face. As usual. I sat up and walked to my dresser. I let my hair loose and brushed all the knots out. I took off my glasses and examined my brown eyes. I didn't know what I was looking for in them but I never found it, whatever it is . I put my glasses back on and pulled out the bottom drawers that held my limited wardrobe. I pulled out a tight fitting hoodie and top. I looked...ok. I fluffed my hair and took off my glasses again. For the first time in awhile I thought I looked really pretty. I decided that I would wear this tomorrow. I wasn't doing this for Jacob, I kept telling myself, I was doing this for myself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up bright and early. I took a shower and dried my hair. I changed into the outfit I'd chosen the day before. I didn't put on my glasses. If Jacob noticed me fine, and if he didn't well that was fine too. I flung my bookbag over my shoulder. Before I walked out the door I yelled a goodbye to my parents.

On the way to school I couldn't help but daydream. I imagined Jacob walking up to me and asking me to be his girlfriend. I wondered how he treated his girlfriends. Like princesses? Or was he a jerk ? Please God don't let him be a jerk .

The walk to school was short, so in a matter of minutes I was walking through the parking lot. The doors were locked and not many people were there yet so I sat on the stairs leading to the school entrance and stared up at the sky. I thought about absolutely nothing but just stared. I'd seen clouds but I hadn't expected it to rain. I felt a single rain drop on my forehead but ignored it thinking it wouldn't turn into anything. But soon more raindrops started to fall and before I knew it I was getting pelted with raindrops. For some reason I was moving slower than usual as I walked up the stairs. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me inside the school.

"Come on." I looked up to see Jacob. He was smiling.

"What were you doing out in the rain like that?"

"I was-"

"Come on. Lemme walk you to your locker."

"What?"

He looked at me oddly.

"I'm walking you to your locker."

"But- Why?"

"Because it's the polite thing to do." His voice sounded amused.

"Uh, ok."

He linked his arm with mine as if it were the normalest thing in the world and we started to my locker. A couple of people stared at us but Jacob seemed not to notice.

When we got to our destination he leaned on the locker next to mine and looked at me as I gathered my books.

"What?" I attempted to smile.

"Nothing. You just...You look nice today."

"Don't I always look nice?"

"Of course."

I shut my locker and faced him.

"Jacob-"

"Call me Jake."

"Ok. Jake. You remember yesterday in the nurse's office?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how you kissed me on the cheek?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Wh-Why'd you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'd just met me and you kissed my cheek. I just-"

"I kiss all my lady friends on the cheek."

"Oh." I hadn't wanted to admit it but there was some small part of me that wanted that little kiss to have meant something. But I had been stupid to think a kiss on the cheek could mean anything special.

"Yeah. Hey look, me and my friends are gonna go hang out at First Beach today after school. Wanna come?"

I didn't know what to say. The whole thing didn't seem like such a good idea. I mean, half of Jacob's friends were girls that didn't like me and the other half were guys who honestly scared me.

"I uh , can't"

"Why?" He looked a little hurt.

"I have to do...Homework."

"Can't it wait?"

I thought about it. I did always do my homework. One day without doing homework wouldn't hurt.

"Know what? You're right. I'll go."

"Cool. What's your number so I can call and get your address to pick you up." He smiled.

I grabbed a pen out of my bookag and wrote my number on his extended hand.

"There."

Then the bell rang.

He kissed my cheek and I tried to make my heart calm down.

"Bye. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay." I smiled and waved goodbye as we headed in different directions.

I wished the day would go by fast so that before I knew it I'd be sitting on a beach with Jacob.


End file.
